


Voice Lessons

by Eliza



Series: Sweet Harmony [1]
Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-30
Updated: 2006-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rana did the pimping, the pleading and the polishing. Often with a scouring pad. Any fundamental flaws are all mine.</p><p>And a nod of thanks to  darku, who provided me with the inspiration for the opening scene. Up until the point where Changmin sneaks in. Still can't figure out how he did that.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Voice Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Rana did the pimping, the pleading and the polishing. Often with a scouring pad. Any fundamental flaws are all mine.
> 
> And a nod of thanks to darku, who provided me with the inspiration for the opening scene. Up until the point where Changmin sneaks in. Still can't figure out how he did that.

In front of a camera he seduces, entices, demands if required, but no one would think of calling Jaejoong a flirt. Until they see him move. Not the choreographed movements of the video shoot or the stage. Not the self-conscious fidgeting of the interview couch, either. All of these can also seduce, in their own way, but when watching Jaejoong move, comfortable in his own body, there is a real risk of falling in love.

Rather than speaking aloud, this is the language Jaejoong prefers to use: graceful, languid and feather light. There is the slow blink of an eyelid, the lightning flash of a smile and the way he subtly leans, just enough to make you wonder if he's meaning to do it. As much as Yunho loves being the recipient of all of these sweet phrases, sometimes it's more fun to watch everyone else. Particularly when Jaejoong is in the mood to play.

To flirt.

The language has a different tone then. It's brighter. If he were a character in a manhwa he'd have sparkles all around him. He catches Yunho watching and turns up the brightness on his smile even more. The boy he's talking to visibly catches his breath. Jaejoong brings his attention back to his audience, his hand coming up to rest lightly, for a moment, on the boy's shoulder. And another one falls.

Changmin leans against the wall beside Yunho and laughs. "Wow. I forget how good he is at this, it happens so rarely. Think he'd give his baby brother lessons?"

"I don't think he's completely conscious of what he's doing."

Changmin snorts. "You keep thinking that, hyung."

Yunho turns his head just enough to confirm Changmin's smug expression from the corner of his eye before refocusing on Jaejoong. "You are aspiring to match a virtuoso. This song is out of your range."

There is a longer silence than Yunho expected, then Changmin replies softly, "Not out of my range, hyung. Just not yet in my repertoire." He bumps against Yunho's shoulder as he pushes off the wall then wanders back into the crowd.

He moves easily, weaving through the people like water around rocks until a hand on his arm stops his flow. Changmin pauses, turns, and smiles down at one of the newer kids and Yunho startles at the reminder that Changmin isn't the rookie around here anymore. The newbie is glowing under the attention. Changmin doesn't flutter or lean, he is steady and strong. He uses his smile and his voice rather than his hands and his hips. And when he glances at Yunho again, just as he is moving on, the look isn't bright, but dark and warm and wicked.

An arm sliding around his waist makes Yunho practically jump out of his skin. "Should put a warning sign on him," Jaejoong whispers as he rests his chin on Yunho's shoulder.

"And you need a bell."

Jaejoong laughs softly and slides his thumb into the waistband of Yunho's pants. "This kitty wants to curl up someplace warm."

"Tired?"

"Of the crowd." Jaejoong straightens up at the reminder of where they are and looks around. "Think we've been here along enough to be able to make an escape without comment?"

"Probably." Yunho catches Junsu's eye and nods toward the door. Junsu frowns a moment, then makes it clear that they shouldn't wait. Yunho smiles with the realization that all five of them speak without words. A smile, a nod, a grimace, and they can have a full conversation from across a room.

After a few forced detours, they make their way out of the crowd and toward the back stairs. The sound of someone running up them makes Jaejoong pause, but Yunho turns the corner to see Yoochun scaling the last flight.

"You going, too?" Yoochun asks, flushed and out of breath. It's only the third floor.

"Junsu's still inside," Yunho tells him.

"Oh." He looks at the hallway, then over the banister back down the stairwell, and then climbs the last couple of stairs to the landing. "I'll stick around then. Later."

Yunho watches Yoochun disappear back to the party, looks down the stairs, then at Jaejoong. "Is he getting weirder?"

Jaejoong hides his smile behind his hand then continues the motion as he reaches for Yunho's shoulder. "Give me some help."

"Your knee bothering you? We could find an elevator–"

"No. Not really. Just want an excuse to touch you."

Yunho raises an eyebrow and Jaejoong doesn't have a free hand to cover this smile. They move down the stairs easily, in no hurry but not lingering. With one flight to go, Jaejoong stops and Yunho is tempted to sweep him up and carry him the rest of the way. He wouldn't get hit until they were on level ground again. But the frown in Jaejoong's eyes makes Yunho follow their gaze instead.

Changmin is leaning against the outside door.

He looks up at the sound of their feet on the stairs with dark, hooded eyes and parted, red lips. Something flairs for a moment, something similar to what Yunho saw at the party, and it makes him stop dead at the bottom of the stairs, letting Jaejoong pass him.

"Oh?" Changmin says.

"Junsu is staying for a while," Jaejoong replies as he reaches the door, his voice waking Yunho out of his trance.

"Oh." Changmin's disappointment is clear. "You sure?" he asks as he opens the door.

Jaejoong brushes against Changmin as he leaves, letting their fingers mingle briefly. "Very sure." Yunho follows closely behind while Changmin still holds the door. He gives Changmin his best smile.

"What are you doing?"

Changmin shrugs and follows them into the alley. "Going home, I guess."

"You guess?" Yunho asks, not waiting for an answer before getting into the car.

"Seem to be doing a lot of that lately," Changmin says as he sits down across from them.

Jaejoong waits until the door is closed. "Sometimes you guess right," he says with a soft smile.

They make the ride home mostly in silence, but that doesn't mean things aren't said. As soon as Yunho sits down, Jaejoong takes his hand, lacing their fingers. Changmin sees this and slumps a little, keeping his eyes on the floor until he sighs and raises them to meet Jaejoong's stare. His brow wrinkles for a while in confusion then gradually clears. Yunho isn't completely sure what understanding is being reached but whenever one of his speculative thoughts makes him edgy, Jaejoong squeezes his hand and inches closer. Eventually they are sitting pressed thigh to thigh.

"There seems to be room," Jaejoong says, sliding his hand over the seat beside him.

Changmin shakes his head. "I'm fine over here." Jaejoong puts on a pout which makes Yunho's jaw drop and Changmin smile. "For now," he says.

Jaejoong tries to hold the pout, but his own smile sneaks through and he snuggles into Yunho's shoulder instead. Yunho is now certain he knows what will happen--with or without him. He's being invited, more like requested, but Jaejoong would go to Changmin alone.

He looks into Changmin's eyes and sees the understanding. One of the reasons they fight is because they are very much alike. One of their main differences is Jaejoong curled up on _his_ shoulder and Changmin is making sure that Yunho knows that he knows it.

The car pulls into the drive and Jaejoong sits up. Released, Yunho pushes off the seat and leans over Changmin, kissing him hard before the door opens and he climbs out. He thanks the driver, takes a few steps and a few deep breaths and then turns to see Jaejoong peering back into the car. He glances over his shoulder at Yunho and grins.

"I think you broke him."

"As if!" Changmin snarls as he deliberately pins Jaejoong against the door, sliding against him as he gets out of the car. As he walks toward Yunho, the snarl turns into a smirk. "It's a simple enough melody for me to follow."

He holds Yunho's gaze as he walks and Yunho holds his breath and Changmin...keeps going. Right into the house. Without a backward glance. The slam of the car door makes Yunho turn and he sees the driver grin before he gets in the car to go back to wait for Junsu and Yoochun. Jaejoong has to grab Yunho's arm to get his body going in the direction of the house. It's Jaejoong's laughter that finally gets his brain to catch up.

The entryway light is turned on, as usual, but the rest of the house is still dark. Yunho half expects Changmin to jump out at them from around a shadowy corner, but Jaejoong is pulling him forward as if he knows exactly what's going on. Once in the hallway to their bedrooms, Yunho sees that the light is on in Changmin's room.

He keeps in step with Jaejoong to Changmin's doorway, then almost runs over him when Jaejoong stops and leans against the frame, waiting for a welcome. Changmin looks at him a minute before continuing to hang up his jacket. Jaejoong shifts, fidgeting just enough to try and get Changmin's attention, confirmation that the interest remains. Well, Yunho can see nothing has changed since Changmin raised his eyes at the bottom of the staircase, even if Jaejoong can't. And since he's been invited to this party too, and doesn't need to be asked twice, he moves even closer and wraps his arm around Jaejoong, slipping his hand between the last button on his shirt and the waistband of his pants. Jaejoong's skin feels better than it looks. Changmin should know at least that much by now, but providing a reminder seems to be what they're doing out here. Still in the hallway. He slides his hand up to the bottom rib as Jaejoong tilts his head back and nuzzles under his jaw. Changmin's eyes narrow. Oh, yes, he's still interested. But they should be reminding him of what he wants to find out, not what he already knows.

Yunho's seen so much that very few others have, it's hard to know where to start. He picks something simple, wrapping his fingers around Jaejoong's throat and easing his other hand below the waistband, over the fly. He licks his lips as Jaejoong's part with a throaty sigh. Jaejoong doesn't know how to do simple; he's become liquid in Yunho's arms and Yunho has to rein himself in, knowing he can do almost anything he wants to. He tilts Jaejoong's head back as far as it can go and runs his tongue down the pulse exposed at the side of the arched throat. There is no thought to resisting the temptation to put a little pressure against the bulge under his hand and it firms further in response. His own cock hardens in sympathy, and also because Jaejoong is flexing his ass and pushing back against him.

Damn, they're supposed to be turning on Changmin, not getting off themselves.

Changmin's no longer pretending, the lust naked in his eyes, but when Yunho looks up to challenge him on it, Changmin turns away and starts unbuttoning his shirt. "I've changed my mind. Good night."

"Liar," Yunho snorts. Changmin spins at that and Jaejoong shakes off Yunho's grip. "You just wanted to be chased for a change." Jaejoong slides around behind him to be out of the line of fire but nudges his hip as he goes by, confirming that he thinks Yunho got it right.

Changmin pulls off his shirt and slam-dunks it into the laundry basket, then in the same motion, takes the few steps needed to pin Yunho against the doorframe, his hand on the outside jam beside Yunho's head to prevent him from slipping away. As if he would. "You think you've got it all figured out, don't you, hyung?"

There are times when Changmin is able to make the word hyung sound like the most condescending insult possible. This time though, Yunho is able to be smug with full confidence. "Yeah. I really think I do."

An angry Changmin is a glorious sight; kissing an angry Changmin is like skiing for the first time–terrifying, thrilling, dangerous and he absolutely, positively has to do it again. So when Changmin's about to pull away, and likely pull away for good, Yunho uses both hands to get a grip on his jaw and hold him there. Changmin fights him for a moment and then leans back in, resting his other hand on the wood over Yunho's head. The kiss is messy and hard and hot, pretty much the theme he'd like to keep going for the rest of the night. He risks letting go of Changmin's face to slide a hand around his back and pull him closer. Changmin moves easily and the sensations created by the sudden press of his body have Yunho breaking the kiss with a gasp.

"We should move this to the bedroom," Jaejoong whispers into the small space between their faces.

"Why?" they both say, and smile in acknowledgement of the apparent truce.

"Because come on the hall carpet would be embarrassing to explain."

Jaejoong has his shirt open and he runs his hand up Yunho's thigh as he takes a step backward in an attempt to lure them down the hall toward Yunho's big bed. But Yunho has a better idea. It's an easy reach to get his hands on Jaejoong's waist and the surprise of it means little resistance as he pulls Jaejoong between his legs to lean back against his torso. "There are other options to spilling on the carpet," Yunho purrs into Jaejoong's ear. He undoes Jaejoong's belt while looking at Changmin to see if he's got the same idea.

Judging from the direction of Changmin's gaze, he gets it, but the boy swallows hard and hesitates as his eyes travel up Jaejoong's body. By the time he looks into Yunho's eyes, the hesitation is gone and he grins as he drops to his knees.

"No. Wait." Jaejoong struggles, but not so hard that Yunho's grip on his hips can't hold him still. "This isn't–- Oh....."

The principle is simple enough, it's just the technique that needs hands-on, or more accurately mouth-on, practice. Changmin isn't risking being creative, but his simple, straightforward approach is devastating in its own way and just watching is a special kind of torture. Jaejoong isn't relaxing into it though; the hard shifts of his shoulders and the sharp movements of his head warn Yunho of what's coming.

"No. Not here."

That tone's different and Yunho is relieved to see that Changmin hears it right away. Not that he's _entirely_ surprised--Changmin knows Jaejoong almost as well as he does. And now with Changmin rising to his feet, Yunho can continue to play the rogue. "You don't want to come in my arms, Boo Jae?" he murmurs while teasing the edge of Jaejoong's ear with the tip of his tongue.

The elbow jabbing into his ribs is a predictable response and Yunho loosens his grip as Jaejoong uses the leverage to push himself forward; a finger hooked into Changmin's belt keeps the motion going. The movement finishes with the fingers of Jaejoong's free hand threading into Changmin's hair and pulling him down into a kiss. Yunho realizes that this is the first between these two as he watches Changmin melt. He's very familiar with the feeling. It might be better to leave them with enough room in the nearest bed, so Yunho slides out of the doorway to head to his own room. His hands always resist being parted from Jaejoong; his fingertips linger even as the rest of him turns away.

Those tardy fingers end up being caught in a grip that he wouldn't be able to shake off even if he wanted to. He keeps going, pulling Jaejoong along behind him and can't help smiling at the confirmation that Jaejoong will never let him move on alone. An increase in the previously negligible resistance makes him stop, though, and he turns to see Changmin still standing in the doorway, Jaejoong still with his fingers gripping the belt. Changmin is wearing an expression Yunho hasn't seen since the early days of the group, the deep longing to be part of the whole but painfully aware of his place just outside. Then it was due to his age for the most part. Now it might be something harder to overcome, but far from impossible. Yunho gives him the same smile he would back then and jerks his head down the hall. The smile is returned, brilliantly, and as Changmin takes a step forward, Yunho is suddenly sure that just like the creation of the group, this collaboration will work out perfectly.

Unless Jaejoong breaks his other knee by tripping over his pants.

Yunho reaches to steady Jaejoong but Changmin is already there, picking Jaejoong up and tossing him over his shoulder. "Very graceful, hyung," Changmin says wryly, then winces as Yunho hears the sound of a fist meeting flesh.

"Put. Me. DOWN!"

"No, you're safer up there, Boo," Yunho says, running his fingers over the strip of skin between the top of Jaejoong's pants and the bottom of his underwear. "That's a neat trick."

Changmin grins as he continues to follow Yunho to his room. "That's why they brought me in. To have someone young and strong to take care of the feeble old men."

"Feeble!" There's the sound of another punch.

"He hits hard," Changmin says quietly as they enter the room.

"Yeah. I should have warned you about that." Yunho follows them in, smiling at Jaejoong's furious face and laughing eyes before closing the door.

Changmin is a step away from the bed before Yunho stops him with a single finger on his chest. In response to the questioning frown, Yunho just grins and slides his fingers into the waistband of Jaejoong's underwear and strips him from the waist down in one smooth motion. Changmin is impressed.

"Yunho!" Jaejoong is not.

But Yunho knows how to fix that. He checks with Changmin to see if everything is okay; Changmin indicates that he can hold Jaejoong for a little while longer, which is all Yunho needs. He starts with his fingers on Jaejoong's ankles; if Jaejoong were really going to complain, Yunho would find out soon. He hears some muttering and Changmin laughs, but he's not being kicked, so he slides his hands up Jaejoong's calves and moves between them to press his lips to the back of the once-broken knee. There is a gasp, but it's from Changmin and they meet each other's eyes in understanding. He holds the gaze as he slides his mouth up the inside of Jaejoong's thigh and watches the dark, wicked look return. There is only so far he can go in this position, but there is one last trick he could try to reach his goal. He runs his tongue along the crease between hamstring and buttock, and then bites. Jaejoong moans.

Yunho does a little victory dance as he pulls down the blankets and Changmin dumps Jaejoong on the bed. Jaejoong is flushed–face and chest and cock– but eventually relaxes into the sheets, throwing his arm over his eyes and spitting out, "Bastard."

"Bastard who has too many clothes on," Changmin adds and takes hold of the hem of Yunho's shirt.

As his shirt is pulled clear, Yunho realizes that Changmin is standing very close. It only makes sense to drop his hands into gently curling hair, to draw Changmin's sweet face down the small amount needed to meet his lips. Collaboration, that's what this kiss is. None of the fighting for position of the previous two, just easy harmony. Clothing is removed in the same rhythm, skin stroked when the fabric is gone. As wonderful as Changmin feels under his hands, Yunho can't bear to leave his lips just yet to find out if the rest of him tastes as good. He has a mouth that was made to be kissed, and it's with a pang of familiar possessiveness that Yunho wonders who else outside of the group knows this. Who will he have to kill?

The spell of taste and touch is broken when his wandering fingers encounter a sticky spot on Changmin's chest, still slick in the middle where it hasn't started to dry yet. Yunho pulls back and licks his fingers, confirming the bitter saltiness. Changmin takes a deep breath as he watches and Yunho leans down to clean the rest of Jaejoong's taste off of his skin. He does it thoroughly, sucking, scraping with his teeth. Changmin arches into his mouth, balancing himself with a hand on Yunho's lower back, pushing their hips together. Surprisingly, the first sound comes from the bed. Yunho looks over to see Jaejoong watching from under his raised arm and holding his cock in a fierce grip with his other hand. Yunho gives the red spot on Changmin's chest one last lick before raising his head.

"We need to finish what we started."

"I...," Changmin needs to take another breath to finish the thought, "think _you_ need to be more specific, hyung."

Yunho looks pointedly at the bed and when Changmin meets his gaze again, they both nod in agreement. It only takes a moment to remove the fetters of his clothing from around his ankles once his hip is on the mattress. Not enough time to completely lose the element of surprise, although it is very doubtful that Jaejoong would complain about their idea. It's just so much more fun to make him panic, if even for a moment.

A moment is all that's required for Changmin at Jaejoong's knees and Yunho lifting him by the shoulders to place Jaejoong between Yunho's legs in an approximation of their pose in the hallway. Except here they are sitting in bed. And naked. Mostly. Somehow, Jaejoong still has his shirt on. One of those white, gauzy, silky things that he acquired a taste for during their time in Bora Bora. That was a really good trip. Yunho brushes his fingers along the skin at the edge of the collar and down the open edges of the shirt. He eases it off over one shoulder, Changmin helping as he mouths his way along Jaejoong's ribs. As soon as Jaejoong's arm is free of the cloth, he reaches back to take a gentle grip on Yunho's hair before feathering his fingers along Yunho's jaw. The other side is dealt with the same way, only with Changmin getting distracted as he brushes his lips over Jaejoong's nipple. As Yunho drops the shirt on the floor, he sees a flash of Changmin's teeth and Jaejoong drapes his head onto Yunho's shoulder, groaning softly into his ear. Jaejoong has the best ideas; this is so much better than in the hallway.

Changmin can't be the only one to get to taste. Yunho lowers his head and places an open-mouth kiss on the side of Jaejoong's neck. It's very sensitive; he can spend hours kissing and sucking and biting at Jaejoong's jaw and throat and collarbones while Jaejoong writhes beneath him. He slowly works his way along to the shoulder as he watches Changmin settle lower. It's easy to see Changmin's enjoyment as he takes his time to sample all of the tastes and textures, all of Jaejoong's reactions as he explores. Yunho has had a sample of this focus and for an instant envies Jaejoong the more thorough study. Until he remembers Changmin isn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Would you get on with it already?!" Jaejoong's roar of frustration startles Yunho out of his sensual world and he spies the grip Jaejoong has taken on Changmin's hair. He bites back a snicker, but it dies completely when he looks down at Changmin. The boy is looking a little stunned; the sight of Jaejoong in this state is something that takes getting used to. Still, he doesn't want Changmin to feel pressured to do something he doesn't want to do.

"Should I–-?"

"No," Changmin cuts him off before he can finish the offer. "This one's mine."

Jaejoong moans as Changmin takes him in, again simple and steady, which is probably all Jaejoong can stand right now. Jaejoong eases his grip into a caress, and Yunho is grateful that he doesn't have to worry about Changmin, because he's finding it impossible to keep his eyes off of the man shaking in his arms.

He's watched Jaejoong come from both hand and mouth too many times to count, and yet there is something different tonight. Maybe it's the addition of Changmin to the mix, maybe it's that he's been hard for the good part of an hour, maybe it's the lighting. But Jaejoong has never looked so beautiful. It takes longer than he expected, or maybe time has stopped, but finally the gasps become a cry, the purest note in Jaejoong's range. A quick glance at Changmin shows him focused on easing Jaejoong though the aftershocks, and when Yunho turns back again, Jaejoong's eyes are open and watching him. This is what captivated him from the beginning--the trust. The completely open vulnerability which he's never seen outside of this room. Yunho's heart shatters and he needs the security of Jaejoong's mouth, the reminder of Jaejoong's strength, to hold on to until he can gather the pieces up again.

As the kiss ends, he feels Jaejoong's lips move, "I love you, too," but he can't be sure that the phrase is actually voiced, the blood is too loud in his ears.

"Jaejoong. Let go."

Not so loud that he didn't hear that. But the smile he feels against his mouth makes him move back to look at Jaejoong rather than at what sounds like a pained Changmin.

"No," Jaejoong says, his smile getting wider.

Yunho turns his head and sees that Changmin is pained, and not just by the grip that Jaejoong has on his hair. He has that lost look again and Yunho feels a little guilty, knowing what most likely caused it. However, Jaejoong seems to have an idea of how to fix it. He lifts up enough for Yunho to slide out from under him while he pulls Changmin up between them. "Yunho got three kisses," Jaejoong says as they move. "More than three, I'm sure, but I lost count. You. Owe. Me."

"I owe you?" Yunho grins at the change in Changmin's tone and the power of Jaejoong's attention.

Jaejoong pushes Changmin onto his back and lifts himself onto his elbow while sliding his hand out of Changmin's hair and down his neck. "Yes. And a gentleman always pays his debts."

Changmin looks over at Yunho with laughter in his eyes; he knows this routine. "What if I'm not a gentleman?"

"Even better."

The kiss Changmin has to expect, it is the predictable last chord to that little ditty. What he probably doesn't expect is Jaejoong launching directly into a completely different song without pausing for breath. The hand that had started in Changmin's hair skims down his body. His erection had waned during his attempted escape but between Jaejoong's kiss and pianist's hands, things are rapidly looking up again.

Jaejoong moves his lips from Changmin's, letting the boy catch his breath, and runs them over the arched throat and heaving chest. He rests his chin over Changmin's heart and looks up at Yunho. "Are you going to help?"

"Doesn't look like you need any."

"I might," Changmin mutters just under his breath.

Yunho rests his head back into the pillows and laughs. Changmin's humour, always appreciated by whichever members of the group it isn't aimed at, can be very subtle. And it seems that Jaejoong missed this joke, if his puzzled smile is anything to go by.

He makes such sacrifices for his bandmates, Yunho thinks, as he rolls onto his elbow in a mirror of Jaejoong's earlier pose and kisses Changmin. Slowly. Softly. He'd grabbed Changmin's hand so that he wouldn't lie on it and now holds it to his chest, lightly stroking Changmin's fingers and palm. Changmin responds with brushes against his chest and a heat to his kisses that could easily start something far less gentle.

When he feels Jaejoong's fingers sliding up his side his can't help but laugh against Changmin's lips. He moves aside just enough so Changmin can see what is so amusing and he feels the resulting smile against his face. The slap to his back sounds much worse than it is.

"Now I get it. Smart-asses." Jaejoong flops over onto his back and sticks his hands under his armpits. "I'll keep my hands to myself then."

Changmin looks about to protest, but Yunho has a good idea how long Jaejoong's resolve will last and he doesn't mind having Changmin to himself for a while. He lets go of Changmin's hand and captures his cock in a long, firm stroke. The protest is turned into a moan.

"That good?" Although Yunho doesn't really need to ask.

"Oh, yeah."

"He was teasing."

"Um-hum."

"He's good at that."

"He is."

"He's good at lots of things."

"That doesn't surprise me at all."

"Maybe it doesn't surprise you, but you'll never find out for sure," Jaejoong says, his face almost between the two of them again, like in the hallway.

Changmin looks crushed, turning big, liquid eyes to Jaejoong. "Never?" And Jaejoong kisses him. That performance deserves a reward.

And since Jaejoong has commandeered Changmin's lips again, Yunho needs to find another spot for his own. The hot length within his fist is very welcoming, the tip already slick with salt. He shifts down and tastes. His first lick produces another surge, both from Changmin's cock and from the rest of his body. Yunho can see that Jaejoong has rested more of his weight onto Changmin's chest, leaving Yunho with room to work and Changmin the freedom to move. If he wanted to. Yunho can feel muscles tensing under his hands but Changmin is statue still, except for the panted breaths that Jaejoong is no longer muffling.

"God. Yunho. Stop."

Yunho looks up and Jaejoong shakes his head, grinning. He runs his lips along Changmin's jaw as Yunho fills his mouth again. "Let it go," Jaejoong whispers in Changmin's ear. "He can take whatever you want to give him."

The sound could be a whimper if it didn't sound so annoyed. "No 'kid with the hair-trigger' cracks."

"No way," Jaejoong sounds almost as breathless as Changmin and Yunho can't help but press his hips into the mattress. "I know what he can do."

Fingers belonging to two very different hands thread through Yunho's hair, one set pressing firmly onto his scalp as Changmin starts to move. Yunho needs to hang onto all his focus--something he has had considerable practice at since meeting Jaejoong–-to keep things going well for Changmin. And from the look, sound, and feel of it, things go very well.

He takes his time letting go, gentling Changmin through to the end. When Yunho does finally look up, Changmin has covered his face with his arms--just like his hyung--but he can't hide the deep breaths that still expand his chest. A little self-satisfaction is not out of place at a time like this, so Yunho lets himself smirk a bit as he shifts himself out of the wet spot he'd made. This feeling only lasts until he is pushed flat on his back and Jaejoong straddles him. And wiggles just right, except.... "We're out of condoms."

"Shit!" God, Jaejoong can even make that word sound sexy. "Could always check...." Jaejoong tilts his head toward Junsu's room

"I wouldn't recommend it," Changmin says from under his arms. "Did you know he has a baseball bat under his bed?"

Yunho's puzzled glance is answered by Jaejoong's raised eyebrows. One of them has to ask. "Why...?" Jaejoong can't find the words either obviously.

"I borrowed once. He counts."

Jaejoong starts to laugh leaving Yunho to explain, "Only up to three. This is Junsu after all."

"You implying that he can only count up to three?" Changmin asks, his grin evident even with his face covered.

Jaejoong waits until the grin becomes a snicker. "No, just that generosity has its limits. This is Junsu after all,"

The snickering stops as Changmin out from hiding. "Really?"

"Thinking you made the wrong choice?" Although Yunho really can't see how that could be possible as Jaejoong flows off of him and makes a show of figuring out the most provocative pose to use while keeping at least one hand on Yunho's cock.

"Thinking that my repertoire might need further expanding," Changmin says speculatively.

Yunho reaches over and slides his fingers around the back of Changmin's neck, pulling him closer. "Then expand it in this direction. I haven't kissed you nearly enough tonight."

There is a prissy little, "Hmf," from Jaejoong, which means absolutely nothing, but it gives Yunho an excuse to smack him on the ass, which for the moment is temptingly within reach. Jaejoong stops showing off the delicateness of his touch; he grips and twists. Just. Right. And Changmin loses the title of the quickest hair-trigger.

"Damn. You _are_ good, Jaejoong-hyung," Changmin says with the appropriate amount of awe for a suck-up.

"I _know_," Jaejoong says, licking his fingers.

"And me waiting until last had nothing to do with it."

"Of course not, you can hold off forever. This one was all mine!"

"Such talented hands," Changmin purrs and takes over the job of clean up, sucking on Jaejoong's elegant fingers. Yunho just stares at the show going on right above his chest, until his cock stirs again, painfully, and he makes the decision.

"Enough!"

He reaches up and wraps Jaejoong in a bear hug, rolls him over to lie between himself and Changmin, who has enough sense to provide some room. There's a bit of a struggle, not to get away, but of a kind that ends up with Yunho holding one of Jaejoong's hands against his chest while Changmin keeps the other out of mischief. It isn't long before Changmin is dozing, his temple coming to rest against Jaejoong's shoulder. After a few quiet moments, Jaejoong lifts his now free hand and eases his arm under Changmin's head, coaxing the boy onto his chest. Changmin slides his arm around Jaejoong's waist and Yunho can see the sleepy smile before it relaxes into true slumber. Yunho's happy where he is as well, on the pillow beside Jaejoong, his nose being tickled by Jaejoong's hair, finding a way for their legs to share space.

As he drifts off, he can hear Jaejoong singing, very very softly, in perfect rhythm to the beat of his heart. And sometimes it's Jaejoong's voice that makes you fall in love.


End file.
